<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Generation, Old Habits by ExtremeExhaustion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639151">New Generation, Old Habits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion'>ExtremeExhaustion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Appearances based off of a drawing I saw, Based on a Tumblr Post, Canon-typical shenanigans, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mentions of storylines and characters I came up with, Nostalgia, Old Married Couple, Old men being mentors, Pining, Power Couple, Seeing yourself in others, Self-Indulgent, T for swearing, ask and you shall receive, history repeats itself</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtremeExhaustion/pseuds/ExtremeExhaustion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's some 40 year old Zolu where the two meet a pair of young pirates that feel very familiar and end up making them feel nostalgic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Generation, Old Habits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Created based on Tumblr post: "i need 40 year old luffy x zoro........."<br/>Also, I can create a spin off series of those mentioned storylines if enough people want me to</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This guy was driving him insane. Zane wasn’t sure how he got roped into joining up with some random guy called Red, a name the guy gave himself, and going on wild adventures. Apparently, Red wanted to build up a pirate crew which only consisted of the two teens at the moment. So, now the scatterbrained teen was sniffing around for new people to drag into his adventures. They had been walking around a new town in the East Blue when his new “captain” rushed off. Zane had given up trying to run after Red. He kicked at the ground with a small scowl, “How can someone so skinny be so fast?” His train of thought was cut off when he ran into something tall and solid. Zane shook his head and bowed his head when he realized he ran into a man, “I’m sorry, sir.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The man, who looked to be in his forties, gave a sharp-toothed grin, “It’s fine, kid. Don’t call me sir though. Makes me feel ancient.” Zane straightened up to examine the man further. A multitude of scars were scattered on tan skin with one over his left eye and his chest standing out the most. An old, dark green coat was slung over his broad shoulders that blended in with his dark pants and boots. Three dewdrop earrings hung from his left ear. Some wrinkles dusted his sharp features, and his green hair was fading into a gray. Swords rested securely at one hip. Something about this man seemed familiar. Zane didn’t have time to figure that out though, “Have you seen an overly energetic guy with a bright red shirt running around?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>One corner of the man’s mouth twitched up as amusement flashed through one dark gray eye, “I did see a kid running around screaming about something.” Oh, that idiot. Zane’s face flushed as he sighed, “I’m sorry about that. Red can be a moron sometimes.” The man just nodded, “So I saw…I can also see that you’re a swordsman.” Zane jolted as he unconsciously grabbed the blade resting on his hip, “…you’re a swordsman too.” The man closed his eye with a grin, “I guess you could say that. Are you here to visit the dojo nearby?” Zane let his body untense a bit, “No, I’m here because my captain wanted to come here.” The man hummed before he waved his arm and started to walk away. They went a bit into the forest where the older man sat down on a rock. Zane sat down across from him on a log.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>A single eye reopened and fixated on the teen, “You’re a pirate.” Zane felt tension flood his body again as he flicked open his sword. One rough looking hand went up, “Don’t worry, kid. I’m not gonna fight you unless you want a fight and,” His eye darkened, “I highly suggest that you don’t try anything.” Zane looked down as he sheathed his sword. His eyes closed, “Yeah, I am a pirate. I didn’t want to, but…I owed my new captain.” The older man crossed his arms with a small grin, “So, you’re his first mate.” Zane reopened his eyes, “I suppose. Nothing was ever really established. That guy has been a pain in my ass so far.” The man arched his eyebrow, “Why do you follow him then?” Zane looked away, “I told you I owe him.” A slightly gentler smile came onto the man’s face, “And?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Zane twitched as some heat rose in his face, “…and I’ve never been happier since I started going on adventures with Red.” The teen couldn’t quite place what emotions flitted over the older man’s face. His voice was soft when he spoke, “You’re falling for your captain.” Zane groaned as he shoved his face into his hands, “I feel like an idiot. How did I fall for such an idiot and so fast?” He jerked upright when the man laughed loudly, “I know how you feel, kid. Love is something that grabs you by the balls and refuses to let go. Anyways, there has to be something good about ‘im if you like him so much.” Zane stared down at his hands. Why was he telling all of this to some random guy? They didn’t even know each other’s names…maybe that was it. The anonymity of not knowing each other made it easier to spill his gut to a willing ear.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>More heat rose in his face, “Red can be a giant idiot, but he’s loyal. He’s sincere. He’s strong and reliable. There’s just something about him that makes me feel like a speck circling the sun.” Zane couldn’t see the fondness and nostalgia on the man’s expression as he stared at the ground. The older man’s deep rumbling voice drew Zane’s attention back, “Have you told your captain about your feelings?” The teen shook his head, “No, that’d just complicate things.” A soft chuckle surprised Zane, “Kid, hiding your feelings will complicate things a fuck ton more than just spilling your guts. Listen,” Another jolt went through Zane’s body as a hand rested on his shoulder. When did the old dude kneel on the ground? How did he get so close without Zane noticing?</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The look on the man’s face felt purely parental, “I can’t control what you do. However, you have a responsibility as first mate to be as dependable as possible. You are the captain’s main support. You take over when your captain is down. You’re the one the captain looks to for assistance. A lot of trust and commitment is needed between the captain and first mate.” He let out another low chuckle, “Perhaps being a bit in love with your captain is required to be a first mate. It also isn’t unheard of for a captain to marry their first mate.” Zane must’ve made a face because the older man scuffed his ear, “What I’m trying to say boy is that regardless of anything else, you have to be the best first mate you can be. And, if it helps, use the love you have for your captain to motivate you.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Zane was silent as the man stood up and started walking further into the forest, “Is that what you did…Mr. Roronoa?” Broad shoulders went up with a loud snort, “So, you finally recognized my face…but it is what I did. I ended up marrying that idiot if that makes you feel more hopeful. Seriously though, kid,” Zoro turned to face the teen. The teen that reminded him of himself at that age. A reckless teenage swordsman with a cold exterior dealing with having a literal ball of sunshine in his life. “You won’t ever know how your captain feels about you unless you ask, and I have a feeling that he likes you just as much as you like him.” Zoro walked back and tugged the teen to his feet, “C’mon, let’s go find your captain. If he’s anything like mine was, he’s already gotten in trouble.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Red wasn’t sure when he lost Zane. He had gotten too distracted chasing some kind of animal he wanted to eat. Now, he was deep in the forest with no clue where he was. A rustling to the right caught his attention. Not thinking, Red rushed forward to punch whatever was there. His arm was promptly caught, and he was flipped onto his back. When he opened his eyes, he saw a man looking down at him with a large grin, “I gotcha, kid.” Red accepted the hand that was held out to him and was easily tugged up. His eyes glowed with delight, “Hey, old man, do you know how to get back to Foosha Village from here?” The man tilted his head back as he let out a loud laugh, “Old man, huh? I guess I’m not young anymore, but yeah, I know how to get back. Follow me, kid.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The two started to walk through the forest. Red looked at the man a bit more closely. He was pretty scruffy looking. Black hair peppered with white and gray had been slicked back although one hair stood up defiantly. An old white button-up shirt was partially open to reveal a large scar on his chest. It was covered by an old black coat, a bright red sash was tied around his waist, and a pair of dark pants had been tucked into brown boots. A gold ring with small emeralds hung from a chain around the man’s neck. Glancing up, Red spotted a small scar under the old man’s left eye that was accompanied by crow’s feet and a bit of dark stubble. Dark brown eyes seemed to look straight into Red’s soul when the man looked down.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The old man tilted his head, “What’s up, kid? Is there something on my face?” Red narrowed his eyes, “Have we met before? You look super familiar.” His question was answered with a dismissive shrug, “Eh, I’ve met a lot of people in my life. Wouldn’t be surprised if you turned out to be one of them.” Leaves crunched underfoot as they walked. Red looked forward, “Oh well. I need to find Zane. I think I left him behind in the village.” That seemed to catch the old man’s interest, “Who’s Zane?” Red gave a bright smile, “He’s my first crewmate in my pirate crew! He’s an awesome swordsman and super cool.” The man leapt over a fallen tree with little effort, “Good for you, kid. It’s always exciting when you get a new crewmate. My crew’s quite a bit older than yours though.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Red turned to the older man with excitement shining in his eyes, “You’re a pirate captain?!” He smiled back, “Yeah, I was.” The teen deflated a bit, “So, you’re not a pirate anymore?” Red jumped when the man let out a laugh, “What are you talking about? I’ll always be a pirate. We all will. I just took up a different title is all. I’ve been leading a crew since I was about seventeen years old.” The old man paused as Red leaped in front of him. Eyes practically glowing with enthusiasm, “Teach me about captain stuff!” The scar wrinkled as the old man gave a larger grin, “Oh? Well, I suppose I do know a few things I could tell you.” Red jumped around with loud cheering and hollering. The man watched him do so for a few moments, “Ok, kid, let me tell you some of the most important things about being a captain.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Red stilled and watched the other eagerly. Wind stirred the man’s hair as he put his hands on his hips, “First, you can’t be overbearing with your orders. Your crewmates should fall into roles on their own that they’re the best at. Don’t doubt their abilities.” The teen tried to keep his body still as the man continued, “Second, you’re gonna have to make some tough decisions on the sea. Make sure the choices you make are for the best for the whole crew and not just you.” More undergrowth crunched as the old man began to pace, “Third, be the beacon of hope for the crew. They’ll be looking to you for stability and comfort. Try to keep up a positive outlook to keep your crew’s spirits up. Fourth, this is the most important thing kid,” Red yelped as his shirt was abruptly grabbed.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The warmth left the old man’s eyes and was replaced with past pain and a somber energy, “As the captain, you’re responsible for everything that happens to your crew. Protect them with everything you’ve got. Go after the strongest foes. Don’t leave your crew to deal with them. Be prepared to die for your crew if it means protecting them.” Red gained a serious expression and nodded. Rough fingers untangled from crumpled fabric as the old man regained his smile, “Well, that’s what I can give you right now. Let’s keep going. Foosha Village isn’t far.” The two started to walk again. Silence hung over them until the teen couldn’t take it anymore, “Have you heard of the second Pirate King?” The old man didn’t look back as he kept going, “I have. Why?” Red clenched his fists, “I’m gonna become the third Pirate King.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>A soft hum echoed through the air. The old man put his hands into his pockets, “Really? So, do you plan on fighting the current Pirate King?” Red punched out with one hand, “Yeah! How else would I get the title? Wait for him to keel over? Nah, I wanna see how tough he is. Zane wants to fight a guy too.” The man turned back with an amused smile, “I assume you’re talking about the World’s Greatest Swordsman.” Red nodded rapidly, “Yeah, we’re gonna achieve our dreams together then we’re gonna get married!” That made the older man slow down his pace, “Oh, are you two together?” Red put his arms down, “I really like Zane. Aren’t you supposed to marry people you really like?” The old man suppressed a laugh, “I think you’re supposed to be boyfriends first then get married.” Red blinked for a few moments, “Oh…then I’m gonna ask Zane to be my boyfriend the next time I see him!” This time the old man did laugh, “Have fun with that, kid.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Both pirates paused when they heard loud crashing in the bushes. Red went into a fighting stance but was stopped by an arm blocking his way. He looked to the older man standing in front of him, “Let an adult handle this one, kid. Go find your friend. Just keep heading straight from here.” Red nodded and ran off leaving the old man in the slight clearing. It didn’t take long before he literally ran into Zane who was with another old man. The clash didn’t bother Red as he leapt up and pointed behind him, “C’mon, we gotta go help the old man. He stayed back to fight something that was lurking in the bushes.” All three raced off into the thick brush. They re-entered a clearing to see a large tiger of all things snarling at the black-haired man. Red and Zane paused at the edge as the green-haired man kept walking forward until he was shoulder-to-shoulder with the other man.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Red glanced at Zane, “Who’s the guy you were with?” Zane narrowed his eyes as he held onto the handle of his sword, “That’s Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy. The two people we’re both after.” He was quick to put a pacifying hand on his captain’s shoulder, “Don’t try to fight them. We’re not even close to being strong enough to take them. Watch.” Zoro nudged Luffy’s shoulder with his own before pulling out his Wado sword, “I can’t leave you alone for five minutes without you getting into trouble. What am I going to do with you?” Luffy cracked his knuckles as he chuckled, “You’ve put up with me for this long, you’ll figure something out.” The two men waited until the tiger rushed forward. Luffy hardened his fist and punched it at the same time Zoro made a single wide sweep with his sword. The animal was flung back into the forest too far for any of them to be able to see the full damage inflicted.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Zoro sheathed his sword, “Fights are hardly challenging anymore. It’s a shame.” Luffy looked up at him with a feral smile, “If you want a challenge, I can kick your ass for you.” The swordsman leaned in until their noses were almost touching, “I’d love to see you try, sunshine, but we have an audience.” Both men turned to look at the two teens standing nearby. Zane looked visibly nervous while Red was crying about how cool that attack was. Luffy grabbed Zoro’s hand, interlacing their fingers, as he called out to the teens, “C’mon, kids! Let’s get you both back to Foosha Village.” All four set out with Luffy in the lead. Zane took the chance to look at the matching rings both men wore. Both were gold with gems lining the thin metal. Luffy’s had small emeralds while Zoro’s had small rubies. It was harder to see Zoro’s ring as it was kept faithfully on his left hand.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>That lead his thoughts back to the discussion the two swordsmen had during the trek into the forest. When Zane asked what Zoro loved about his husband, the older man went on an accidental tangent. His eye practically glowed with excitement as he went off about how strong, reliable, and passionate his partner is. When Zane pointed this excitement out the older man chuckle with a small apology. It seemed the two had similar tastes in men: big hearted morons. Zane glanced over at Red with a small blush. He was still staring with starstruck eyes at the older men. Luffy looked over his shoulder, “Hey, kid, weren’t you going to ask your friend something?” Red perked up, “Oh yeah!” He turned around and grasped the other’s hands, “Zane, be my boyfriend!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The young swordsman choked on his spit. Steam rose off of his body as his face went bright red. Red was staring back with eager eyes. Zoro sighed heavily, “Kid, you’re supposed to ask, not demand.” Red blinked a few times, “Oh, ok. Will you be my boyfriend?” Zane stopped choking long enough to give a feeble hum with a nod, “I-I’d love to.” They both glanced over when they heard some low chuckles. Both older men were staring with amused eyes. Zoro squeezed Luffy with his one arm, “That wasn’t too different from how Luffy asked me out. Granted, his was worse cause it was also in the middle of a fight.” Red pouted, “Aw, I should’ve waited for a fight to do it.” Zane shook his head, “I’m glad you didn’t.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>After that, it didn’t take long to get back to Foosha Village. The next day the two young pirates stocked up their small boat. Red smiled up from where he stood in the boat, “Thanks for helping us get all this stuff.” Luffy put his hands on his hips, “I come from this village. It’s easy for me to get supplies here.” Zane looked up at the two older men, “Why are you helping us? Our dreams involve beating you both.” Luffy gave a soft hum as he looked away, “I wonder why…” Zoro slung an arm around his husband’s waist, “You two aren’t even close to being ready. Still, we look forward to seeing what you kids become.” A gentle breeze started up and Zane sat down in the boat, “Time to go, captain.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Red nodded but before pushing off something covered his eyes, “Here, kid. Take this as a mark of my approval.” Old straw crinkled under his fingers as he pushed the hat up and pushed off, “Thanks and bye, old guys! Next time we meet, I’m gonna kick your butt!” Luffy laughed loudly as he waved, “I’d love to see you try, kid!” Zoro gave a simple wave, “Can’t wait to see how you do!” Zane gave a silent wave. The wind picked up and ruffled graying hair. The old swordsman glanced to his husband, “Finally found someone to entrust your old hat to, huh sunshine.” The captain put his arm down, “Do they remind you of anyone, Ro?” Zoro pressed the side of their heads together, “Yeah, Red reminds me of a certain rubber captain I once knew.” Luffy nudged their heads together, “And Zane reminds me of a strong yet shy swordsman I knew.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The married couple watched the vanishing boat for a bit longer before Luffy looked up, “Ready to go visit your old dojo now?” Zoro nodded as they separated from their side hug, “Let’s get moving. I believe my old sensei still lives there.” Soft sounds of citizens doing their daily routines faded into the background. Silence stretched between the pair as they walked through the area that separated the village from the where the dojo sat. Part way through Luffy let out a soft sigh. Zoro gave a questioning hum. Rich brown eyes stared with mild wistfulness in them, “When did we get so old, Ro? When did we get old enough that new pirates have started out for us at the same age when we started?” Zoro playfully poked a spot of gray clustered in the black locks, “Whenever you started getting gray and white hairs.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luffy batted his husband’s hand away, “I mean it! Those kids are probably gonna replace us…I don’t really mind though.” Zoro gave a sharp toothed grin, “We’ve had our fun, Luf. Let the kids have theirs.” His grin softened when rough fingers interlaced with his, “I guess you’re right, Zoro…do you think the rest of the crew would want to still live together?” Zoro snorted, “Of course. We’re all practically attached by the hip to one another at this point. Remember what happened the last time we tried to separate? Everyone came back together anyways.” Luffy let out a soft hum, “I miss the Sunny. All our kids were raised on that ship.” Zoro gave his husband a look, “You mean those random kids you picked up without telling me because they had nowhere else to go?”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luffy stuck out his tongue, “Marina is ours.” Zoro rolled his single eye, “I still don’t understand how that worked out, but after all the shit we’ve seen I can’t bring myself to be surprised anymore.” Lifting up an arm covered in dark blue tattoos Luffy snickered, “You mean like my mystery marks?” The swordsman scowled a bit, “I still can’t believe our daughter got your freaky markings too. It’s too bizarre.” Luffy stuck out his tongue again, “You love me.” Zoro gained a gentle smile, “I do. I’ve loved you since our initial days of sailing at sea.” Luffy’s expression filled with love, “I know I’ve asked you this before, but why did you stay with me? Even when we went on our separate ways, you stayed with me.” The two paused in the middle of the thick forest as Zoro used his observation Haki. No one was around. Good. Zoro still had a reputation of being the fiercest, most feared swordsman alive that he needed to keep.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Zoro grasped Luffy’s shoulders with a gentle grasp. His dark gray eye full of affection as he started, “Simply put, I stayed with you because I love you. I have a feeling you want more than that though.” This was something that happened on occasion. Luffy had become Pirate King at a young age of about twenty or twenty-one. The heavy attention made him highly sensitive to why people hung around him after numerous betrayals. Zoro was perfectly content with reminding his king why he loved him so. Luffy hummed as he leaned in to steal a quick kiss. Their lips brushing together as he mumbled, “Maybe. I’ve always loved your voice, my swordsman.” Zoro nudged their foreheads together, “I know you do. Now, if you can shut your mouth for a few minutes I’ll tell you why.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luffy stole another kiss before staring back with awaiting eyes. Zoro rubbed their noses together slowly as he lifted up a hand to cradle a rubbery cheek. Stubble rubbed nicely against his callouses, “You became my world. When I think of home only an image of you comes to mind. Your strength, your courage, your passion, even your stupidity all drew me in. You’re the sun in my life. Without you, the world seems so bleak. You drove me absolutely crazy.” Luffy hummed as the hand moved to his chin and tilted his head so Zoro could speak directly in his ear, “Your bright eyes, messy black hair, lean muscles, everything. It almost drove me insane during the time I couldn’t be with you. I waited so long to be with you. I’m not going anywhere now.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Their lips reconnected in a few soft pecks. Luffy laughed as he pulled away, “Zoro’s the best. I’m glad I got to you first.” Zoro couldn’t help an amused snort, “Don’t say it like that. Makes me sound like a piece of meat.” One finger playfully poked thick chest muscles, “Zoro’s got plenty of muscle. He could be considered a very juicy piece of meat.” Zoro hummed deeply as the poke turned into an admiring touch, “Like what you see?” Luffy slapped the hard muscle under his hand, “Always, ‘Ro, always. C’mon, let’s get going before night falls. The jungle gets pretty messed up at night.” The Pirate King didn’t protest when a hand curled comfortably around his waist, “I love you, my World’s Greatest Swordsman.” Zoro pressed their heads together again as they walked, “I love you too, my king.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>